


We make the stars melody

by bakugousbeario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Bokuto - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Hospital, Kageyama - Freeform, Karasuno, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Multi, Nekoma, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugousbeario/pseuds/bakugousbeario
Summary: After a long day of practice Kenma decides to head to Game Stop and comes across a boy named Hinata Shoyo. One night, Kuroo and Kenma are sitting in the field in front of their house and they meet Hinata's friend Kageyama. During their meeting, Kenma's drunk dad comes outside with a gun saying it's Kenma's fault that his mother (his dad's wife) died from a stroke. Kenma's dad pulls the trigger and someone jumps in front of Kenma's saving him from a bullet...What actually happened before and after his mom's death? How did he handle the shooting? What adventures did he go on to find his true love?Read to find out…
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. I felt the melody buzz through my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!******  
> This fanfic does contain things such as suicide attempts, self harm, drug use, abuse, and vulgar! Please aware of these things!!! If you do not like it or it causes you hurt in any way, I will encourage you to stop reading!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic! This is my first fanfiction but I did previously write small imagine stories on TikTok if that counts XD I really hope that you enjoy this!! I did work many months to just get this many chapters. Also, I am warning you, 90% of this fanfiction is cringe because I am not a professional writer, so if you cringe, I was definitely cringing also! This is my first fanfic but I am gonna be honest...this is really good for my first fanfic HAHA. I am sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Finally, I WILL BE UPDATING THIS DAILY!! 
> 
> Otherwise, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Kenma came from another long day of school and of course, the beat down of volleyball practice. “I hate this.” Kenma says while looking down at his phone. Kuroo bends down a little and wraps one arm around Kenma’s shoulder. “Ehh? Oh come on, it’s not that bad. I mean- don’t you like volleyball?” Kuroo asks while watching him play animal crossing. “Get off of me...your stinky.” Kenma says while pulling his shoulder away from Kuroo. “Ouch, you're acting like you don’t stin-” Kuroo says before Kenma stops walking. “I just wanna go home today.” Kenma says while staring forward. “Oh okay. Are you good now?” Kuroo says while furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah...just I’m tired. Plus I think things are okay now...” Kenma says. “Oh okay then, uh, text me tonight!” He says while gripping his bag and giving Kenma that usual bright smile. Kenma nods with a little smile then waits for Kuroo to get out of sight.

He walks down the narrow sidewalk as he feels the gentle warm breeze hit his face. “Maybe...I should go to GameStop and get Bokuto something as an apology and a late b-day gift...” Kenma thinks to himself. Kenma starts his way up the steep hill already regretting walking since his legs were tired and he was already sweaty from practice, but he eventually makes it to the top and sees the familiar street with the faint dull music blowing through the wind and softly hitting his ears, the smell of the ramen shop that he and Kuroo sometimes go to, the laughter of little kids at the ice cream shop and the one broken city light that sits at the corner of the street at which he lives on. 

Kenma sighs and starts walking into the GameStop. “Yo Kenma” The familiar voice greets him as he walks in. “Hey.” Kenma softly says while walking past the energetic manager. “Had practice again huh?” The guy says while spinning his chair. “Yeah” Kenma says while browsing the action and adventure section of the store. The manager knows how tired Kenma is after practice so he doesn’t really say much. “Kuroo’s not with you today?” The manager asks. “No, he went home today…” Kenma says while knowing he basically blew Kuroo off. “Oh okay.” The guy says while turning back to his computer. 

Kenma walks to the back of the store and walks around a corner to go down a different aisle. He bumps into something soft but hard at the same time. He immediately jumps back and looks down to see an orange-haired boy laying on the floor squirming to get up. “Oh i’m sorr-” “I’M SORRY I WAS IN YOUR WAY!” The orange-haired guy yells while cutting Kenma off. Kenma jumps back from his loud voice. He lets out a small giggle “It’s okay” Kenma can’t help but look to see what the boy was looking for. “Kirby huh…” Kenma says while squatting down.

“Y-yeah! My friend and I wanted to try a new game since he beats me so much in the other one” The boy said while crossing his arms.

“Hah- well, I think this one is the most fun, mostly if you are playing with a friend,” Kenma says while pulling out an old Kirby game from the rack. 

“Kirby’s Epic Yarn- this looks pretty fun!” The boy says while looking over the back of the cover.  
“Yeah, my best friend and I actually played it a lot when we were younger. You would totally love it.” Kenma says while standing up. 

“Thank you!” The orange-haired boy said with sparkly eyes. Kenma feels his face get hot so he turns away. “No problem” Kenma starts to walk back to the previous aisle he was on to avoid the orange head before the boy says “Hey! I’m Shoyo Hinata!” Kenma turns to see the short boy standing up. Kenma shares a weak smile “I’m Kenma Kozume.” The boy scans Kenma’s body. “YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL?!??!” The boy screams. Kenma flinches from his voice. “Uhm...yeah” “WHAT POSITION?? I SEE YOU GO TO NEKOMA, AND I SEE A VOLLEYBALL ON YOUR JACKET!” He yells again. Kenma lets out a small sigh “Setter” The boy's face immediately lights up more than it is “I’m a middle blocker, or decoy, or spiker or whatever, BUT I’M HAPPY I MET ANOTHER VOLLEYBALL FRIEND!!” He yells while making little jumps of excitement. Kenma looks down at his feet. “What’s wrong? Wait- CRAP I’M YELLING, I just yelled again… s-sorry.” Hinata says while laughing nervously and rubbing his neck. “No, seriously, you don’t need to apologize, it’s fine.” Kenma says while giggling.

“So Kozume, since you play volleyball, we should totally practice together some time!” The boy suggested. “Yeah. You and call me Kenma, should I call you Hinata?” Kenma asks while blowing hair out of his face then admiring the other boy's fluffy hair. “Yes, you can! If we are going to practice together I should get your number!” Hinata says while throwing his bag on the ground. After a couple of seconds he stands up and starts struggling to unlock his phone. Kenma awkwardly stands there watching him struggle to unlock his phone. “There! Sorry about that.” Hinata says while handing over his phone.

Name: Kenma🎮  
Phone Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx 

Kenma enters his information into Hinata’s phone. “Thanks! It seems like you really like video games huh?” Hinata says while swiping around on the phone screen. “Yeah, I’m actually really good at them...” Kenma says while bragging a little. “That’s awesome! You should help me out sometimes because I’m not good at all.” Hinata says while laughing. His laugh make’s Kenma feel something in his stomach that he hasn’t felt before. He also feels his face start to burn so he looks down again using his hair to cover some of his face. “Yeah, uh my friend Bokuto loves Stars Wars, but I've never actually played a Star Wars game before so-” Kenma says before Hinata cuts him off. “I love Star Wars!!! I could teach you how to play!...well, the basics since you're already good at video games.” Hinata says while smiling. “Yeah sure. Text me whenever so I can save your name in my phone.” Kenma says softly. “Well I’m going to go now…it was nice meeting you Hinata.” Kenma says with a light smile. “Hey... Uhm I know this is weird but, I should walk you home! I mean you did help me pick out this game.” Hinata suggested. “Uh…” “I mean if you're not comfortable with that, it’s fine…” Hinata says. “No, it’s okay.” Kenma says while walking to the register. “Coolio” Hinata says while following behind him. They both purchase their games. Kenma turns right and Hinata follows.

“So, who’s your best friend?” Hinata asks to break the silence. “Kuroo” Kenma answers bluntly. “Oh, that’s very nice! This is my first year in high school, but I managed to make a lot of friends on the way. I have a close friend but I don't know if he considers me as his best friend since he seems to hate me sometimes. His name is Kageyama!” Hinata says while a warm smile forms across his face. “That’s nice. I’m a second year. And if he “hates” you, but still talks to you, I think he really cares about you.” Kenma says while pulling his phone out of his pocket. “ You're my upperclassmen!” Hinata says while bowing. “Yeah.” Kenma says while staring at his fluffy hair up close.”But ehhhh- I guess that could be true. He does sometimes give me backhanded compliments... ” Hinata says while looking around. Kenma turns the corner to the street he lives on. He braces himself since he knows exactly what is about to happen. “YOU LIVE NEAR AN OUTSIDE VOLLEYBALL COURT!?” Hinata yells while wailing his arms around. “ Yeah, this is where me and Kuroo practice.” Kenma says while continuing to walk. “I HAVE MY VOLLEYBALL, WE SHOULD YOU KNOW… PLAY!” He yells while sprinting across the road to the volleyball net. Kenma sighs and trails behind him.

Hinata quickly throws his bag on the ground and grabs his volleyball out of his string bag. “TADAAA, LET’S PLAY, YOU SET!” he yells while tossing the ball to Kenma. Kenma places down his stuff and jogs over to the net. “Okay ready?” He says. “Ready.” Hinata says while backing up. Kenma makes a set to the middle and Hinata jumps. Kenma's eyes widen at how fast he moved and how high he jumped. Hinata makes a powerful spike over the net and lands the ball in-bounds and also lands on his feet. Kenma stands there and stares at Hinata. “You are such a good setter! I would even say better than meany-yama” Hinata says while smiling. Kenma smiles. “You are really good too Shoyo. Let’s keep practicing” Kenma says while walking to get the ball. Hinata’s eyes lightened as Kenma said those words. 

After 2 and a half hours of talking, spiking, laughing, and some coaching Kenma’s legs finally gave out. “Oh yeah, I totally forgot, you must have had practice today.” Hinata says. “Ha, yeah actually.” Kenma says while gathering his stuff. Hinata walks out to the field in between the small playground and the court and lays out in the grass. Kenma picks up his stuff and sits beside him. Hinata starts humming a little melody for a couple of minutes while looking at the stars. Kenma takes in his sweet melody and smiles. He looks at Hinata with the faint moonlight shining on him. 

“Kenma, you don’t seem like a really open guy, and there's nothing wrong with that. But I just wanted to let you know…there are always melodies that tell a story”

Kenma stares at him before Hinata’s phone buzzes. “CRAP. I TOTALLY FORGOT!” Hinata says while scrambling to stand up. “Kenma I have to go! Kageyama has been waiting for me to bring back this game for hours! I’ll text you! Thanks so muchhhh” Hinata yells while his voice becomes fainter as he runs away. 

I felt the melody buzz through my stomach


	2. I found my melody

Kenma watches as Hinata run down the street, his fluffy hair bouncing up and down, while he disappears around the corner. Kenma stands up then giggles to himself. He feels a big hand touch his shoulder causing him to jump and shoot his neck around. “ WHAT THE FUC-” He yells before the familiar voice cuts him off “Woah, it’s just me Kenma.” Kuroo says while holding his hands up. Kenma sighs and turns back around. “Why are you here?” Kenma asks while readjusting his jacket. “I was studying and saw you in the field with someone after you said you were going home…” Kuroo says while looking at the GameStop bag in his hand. Kenma says nothing and turns to walk to his house. “Hey-” Kuroo grabs his wrist. “What Kuroo.” Kenma says with a serious look. “Why did you lie to me?” Kuroo asks. Kenma says nothing. ‘Wow. Okay. Then don’t come to my house later then-” Kuroos says while letting go of his wrist and Kenma grabs his. “Wait. Okay… I’m sorry that I lied.” Kenma says while gripping Kuroo's wrist tightly. “Okay. Explain yourself later and come on.” Kuroo says while walking to his house. Kenma trails behind him with his head down. 

Kenma walks into Kuroo’s house and throws his stuff on the couch. “How’s your dad?” Kuroo asks. “ I don’t wanna talk about him right now…” Kenma says while going up to Kuroo’s room. Kuroo follows him then gives him a t-shirt and some old sweats. “ Go take a shower. Your other clothes and stuff are in the same place as usual.” Kuroo says while walking away. Kenma goes to the bottom-back of Kuroo’s closet and finds the small dresser that has some of his clothes in it. He grabs some underwear and heads to the shower. He takes off his clothes and puts the shower on hot. Kenma steps in and feels the hot water roll down his aching body. “Fuck” Kenma says to himself while sitting down in the shower. He crosses his arms and places his forehead on his knees. Kenma sits and thinks.

“Kenma, you alright in there? It’s been 15 minutes.” Kuroo yells. “Yeah.” Kenma says while standing up and putting soap on a washcloth. Kenma stares at the washcloth and breathes in. He washes his body then rinses it. Then he puts shampoo and conditioner in his hair. He gets out of the shower, dries himself, then puts on the big clothes. Kenma stares at himself through the mirror then finds himself crying. “I’m not coming home” Kenma says to himself while staring in the mirror looking at the bruise on his rib cage. A tear rolls down his face, he aggressively wipes it and turns to open the bathroom door.

He opens it and finds Kuroo standing there. “What-” Kenma says before Kuroo pulls him into a hug. Kenma does nothing, he lets Kuroo hug him, knowing that he needs a hug. “Are you done?” Kenma asks while standing there. Kuroo looks at him while Kenma turns away and walks to his room. Kenma lays on his bed then takes out his Nintendo Switch from his bag. Kuroo walks into the room then sits beside Kenma. “Kenma.” He says. Kenma looks up and is about to say something like “Leave me alone” before he sees Kuroo’s face. “Are you okay..?” He asks while sitting up and placing down his switch. “You know you can tell me anything right?” Kuroo asks. “Y-yeah..” Kenma says while looking down. “ Okay so why don’t you tell me what's happening with your dad?... Are you still mad at me?” Kuroo says. 

Kenma feels his emotions rush up in his body as that question was said.”I don’t want to go back there Kuroo.” Kenma says while reaching over to his bag. “You just said things were fine earlier...Can you tell me what’s going on..?” Kuroo asks before Kenma’s expression changes. Kenma sighs then sits on the other side of the bed away from Kuroo. “My dad-” Kenma starts to say. Kuroo turns to Kenma’s back. “Kuroo, my family...” Kenma says as his voice drifts into a soft cry. Kuroo hugs Kenma from behind. “You don’t have to say it. I’m sorry for everything I have said. And I'm sorry that I keep reminding you of it...you can tell me when you are comfortable.” Kuroo says while squeezing high tightly. 

“Kenma, I don’t care how many times you block me out. I’m sorry about what I said the other day… It was none of my business, but I just hate seeing you hurting and not wanting help. I don’t want you to hide your hurt, Kenma, I wanna help in every way I can. I will always be here for you. I can’t say I know exactly how you feel because I don’t. But just know that no matter what happens I will always be by your side, no matter how much you might not like me. And when you are in doubt and think I may not care about you, you are fucking wrong because we are too close and I will never leave your side, and I will never leave you in the dark because I know how that feels. So don’t you ever think that I’m going to leave you because… I love you-” 

Kuroo says before pausing realizing what he said. Kenma stops crying, then pulls away. “Y-you..what?” Kenma says while looking at Kuroo. “ I Uhm, I love you...as a friend of course haha.” Kuroo says while stuttering. Kenma stares at Kuroo with no expression. “Kenma?” Kuroo says while moving the hair out of Kenma’s face. “We are the stars.” Kuroo says while laughing a little. Kenma stares at Kuroo then a soft smile forms on his wet face. “Thank you for everything,” Kenma says while leaning into his chest. A tear falls from Kuroo’s face but wipes it before Kenma notices. “Now let’s get some rest for tomorrow.” Kuroo says while giving him one last squeeze before letting him go. 

I found my melody


	3. That melody made a harmony

Kenma lays on his side of the bed thinking about the day. He then thinks about Hinata and immediately picks up his phone. 

September 24th, 11:31 PM

His phone reads. “ Wonder if he’s up,” Kenma thinks. “Crap, I gave him my number, but I didn’t get his.” Kenma whispers to himself before checking his messages. He turns to Kuroo who is pretty far away from on the other side of the bed like usual. Kenma turns off his phone and stares at the bare ceiling. “Stars” Kenma says. “What about them?” Kuroo says while turning over to Kenma. “It’s crazy how far away they are but we can still see them.” Kenma says while sitting up. “I know right.” Kuroo says while trying to hold back his nerd side from babbling on about it. 

“Let’s go outside Kuroo,” Kenma says while jumping out of bed. “O-Outside?” Kuroo says while being surprised that Kenma would rather go outside than play his video game. Kuroo slips on his shoes and runs outside to an open field. The sky is clear and there is a waxing gibbous moon phase with a dull light shining on them. “Why are we outside?” Kuroo asks while sitting on the damp grass. “That guy I was with earlier, I met him at GameStop. His name was Shoyo Hinata.” Kenma says while laying back in the grass. “Oh, why was he here?” Kuroo asked. “He plays volleyball too so we were just playing and hanging out you know” Kenma says while reaching for the sky. “Hinata told me, there are always melodies that tell a story. What do you think that means?” Kenma asks while looking at him. Kuroo lies beside him and makes a deep sigh. “I don’t know, maybe a sound could trigger a memory.” Kuroo says while pulling back his hair. “Oh, I’m not sure what it means. I was going to ask but he left before I could ask.” Kenma says while lowering his arm. “There is a song, I don’t know why but when I think of it, it really calms me down. It’s called The Loser.” Kuroo says. 

Kenma laughs a little “The Loser? What made you think of that song? Because you are one?” Kenma says while laughing a little louder. “Shush..no. J-just come here…” Kuroos says while pulling Kenma’s arm. “Why are you so touchy-” “Just listen Kenma, I just think you need to hear it most.” Kuroo says while sitting Kenma in front of him. 

Kuroo bends over and ever so gently pulls back Kenma’s hair. “Just trust me” “Hm hm hm hm hm….hm hm hm hm hmmm” Kuroo deeply, and softly hums into Kenma’s ear. Kenma’s heart starts to race. He turns around and looks at Kuroo with painful eyes. “What's wrong-” “Please do it again” Kenma says while moving closer. Kuroo smiles then hums it again. Kenma feels that feeling that he got from Hinata earlier in his stomach. 

“Again.”

Kenma asks. “If you are going to keep asking, you should get comfortable…” Kuroo says while pulling Kenmas waist against his. Kenma’s stomach flips and his face gets so hot that tears start to form on his hot face. Kuroo doesn’t notice since he is behind Kenma. Kuroo pulls Kenma onto his lap and rests his chin on Kenma’s shoulder. “Is this fine…?” Kuroo whispers. “Maybe.” Kenma says while taking a deep breath. 

Kuroo starts to hum the melody into Kenma’s ear which makes him feel at such ease as Kuroo’s deep voice gently hits his eardrums, the vibrations of his vocal cords go through his chest onto Kenma’s back, and his warm body makes Kenma feel home. Another tear runs down his face which falls against Kuroo’s face. Kuroo feels the warm water roll on his cheek so he pulls away from Kenma and turns his shoulders around. He gently lifts his chin, then glides his thumb across Kenma’s face.

“Tears aren’t signs of weakness, they show that you've been through a lot and you’re feeling the pain of the past or what is to come in the future. You’ve made it this far, that’s what makes you strong, so be proud of yourself every day for waking up and living another day.” 

That melody made a harmony


	4. We are the harmony in art

Kenma stares at Kuroo’s lips as he processes what he said. “Kuroo.” Kenma says as his lips quiver. Kuroo places his thumb over Kenma’s lip then gently presses down. “The bad days get better. It may seem like forever, but they do get better.” Kuroo says while pulling Kenma into a hug. Kenma lets out all of his emotions knowing that he’s been keeping them bottled up forever. Kenma grips Kuroo’s back and pushes his face deeper into Kuroo’s shoulders. After a couple of minutes Kenma pulls away and looks down at the ground. “That’s what friends are for right?

Friend  
a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

“A friend. Someone who has a bond with someone.”

Love   
an intense feeling of deep affection.

“Love. An intense feeling of affection.” Kenma says as the night becomes quiet and he can only hear his and Kuroo’s breathing. 

“So Kuroo, what if I love you?”

We are the Harmony in art.


	5. Harmony can't exist without a melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!

Kuroo stares down into Kenma’s golden eyes. “Don’t you still hate me?” Kuroo says while bringing his forehead against Kenma’s. “Maybe I don't hate you.” Kenma whispers. Kenma looks up in Kuroo’s hazel eyes with eyes of dejection.

“Kuroo. Please don’t leave me.”

(One week earlier)

“Pudding, wake up! Breakfast is ready!” Kenma’s mom yells loudly from downstairs. “Oh my god. I never get enough sleep, I swear.” Kenma says while rolling over and closing his eyes again. “PUDDINGGGG.” His mom calls out again. Kenma is tired from gaming all night, so he doesn’t acknowledge her. Kenma hears a gentle knock on his door. He groans to signal they can come in. His mom opens his door and says nothing. Kenma eventually sits up from his favorite smell in the whole world. An omelet with bacon, sour cream, onion, ham, cheddar cheese, chives, with hashbrowns. Kenma slowly rolls out of bed, brushes his teeth, washes his face, and heads downstairs to an average height, slim lady, with short brown hair waiting for him at the kitchen table with a small smile. “Why aren’t you at work? And why are you cooking my favorite dish?” Kenma asks while sitting beside her. “I mean, I’m home today because I wasn’t feeling my best, but while I was home I wanted to wake you up with a good meal!” His mom says while placing the dish in front of him. “Thank you, mom.” Kenma says while eating the omelet.

“You can’t say good morning?” Kenma’s dad says while walking into the kitchen with his coffee. “Good morning.” Kenma says while he stuffs his face with food. “That’s disrespectful as hell.” Kenma’s dad says while slamming the mug on the table. “Oh come on, it’s not that serious, he’s enjoying the food!” Kenma’s mom says while cutting open her omelet. “That gives him no damn right to be disrespectful-” Kenma’s dad says. “How is that disrespectful? You come downstairs getting pissed because I said good morning with food in my mou-” Kenma says before his dad slaps him across the face. “I’m tired of your mouth. I’m tired of your shit, and I'm tired of your “Mother” not even being a god damn mother.” Kenma dad says while getting in Kenma’s face. “Okay boys we need to chill-” Kenma’s mother says before the loud booming voice of Kenma’s dad cuts her off. “YOU SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HE IS. You walk around and “work hard” but you sure as hell can’t even be here for your damn family. I’m so pissed that this damn mistake has to live under my roof and not respect my rules. he’d be better off dead.” Kenma’s dad says. The whole house grows quiet and Kenma’s head immediately feels fuzzy.

“What did you just say about my son?”  
“You know damn right you heard me. I wish he wasn’t real, just like those games he always plays.” 

Kenma feels his body shaking and moving on his own. He stands up and walks over to his dad.  
He raises his arm then his mom and grabs it. “Kenma n…” She says as her speech slurs. “M-mom-” Kenma says while turning around and seeing his mom's face. “M-Mom are you okay?” Kenma says while vigorously shaking. His mom’s face starts to dropdown. “K...en” She says as she starts to lose balance. “M-MOM?!” Kenma says while catching her and holding her up. “MOM I’M GOING TO CALL 911! GRAB ONTO A CHAIR” Kenma says while leaning her against the wall. She immediately falls over. “My a..rms” she says while trying to lift them. “DAD HELP HER!” Kenma yells as he scrambles through the bag to find his phone. He finds it then immediately starts panicking and stuttering. “My mom-...I don’t know what’s happening. Her speech is bad, her face is droopy and she can’t really move her arms.” Kenma says while trying to calm down. “Okay sir, I need you to calm down. I think your mom is having a stroke. I need you to help her or someone else help her until the ambulance gets there, okay?” The lady on the phone says. “THEY NEED TO COME QUICKER” Kenma screams while tears pour down his face. “They will, I need your address.” The lady calmly says. Kenma quickly says it while his voice cracks in between. “Okay sir, you are actually really close, they will be there in five minutes. I need you to stay on the phone with me okay?” The lady says. “O-okay.” Kenma says while staring at his father holding his mother. 

Five minutes go by which felt like the longest five minutes of his life. “SHE’S RIGHT HERE!” Kenma yells while the paramedics rush into his house. They pick up his mom and place her on a stretcher as his dad stares at her expressionless. Kenma goes after his mom before his dad grabs his arm and pulls him back into the house. “We will ride in a car there, I have to grab some things.” Kenma’s dad yells out to the people as they lift her into the ambulance. “Okay, but please be aware that this is a life or death situation sir.” The paramedic yells back before he quickly closes the doors and they zoom off. 

Kenma’s dad slams the door and pins Kenma against the wall. “YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” His dad says while kneeing him in the stomach. “THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT” He screams again while choking him. “ If your mother dies because of you. I will kill you.” Kenma’s dad whispers in his ear. Kenma, grabbing his stomach in pain and crying silent tears, he takes a big gasp of air to keep himself from doing the unexpected. Kenma’s dad throws him on the ground and grabs his jacket. “You better hope she lives.” He says while opening the door. “Go die.” he says while walking out and slamming the door behind him. 

Kenma lays on the ground having a panic attack. “Go die. Go fucking die. Maybe I will. Yes, that’s what I’m going to do. I’m worthless, I’m a piece of shit, why the fuck did I dye my hair, to change? Nobody fucking cares. Nobody FUCKING CARES”

Kenma screams while picking up a chair and throwing it across the room. It hits the coffee table, knocking it down, along with everything on it. His weak legs cause him to collapse on the ground. Trembling, and staggered breathing, he carefully looks at his hands. Before he knows it, he finds his hand punching a wall, leaving a big hole in it. His knuckles bleeding, he crawls over to the fallen over table, leaving a small trail of blood on the floor. 

He finds a familiar frame made out of clay. He turns it over to see two small boys, one smiling while hugging a boy with a pale straight face that’s holding a giant teddy bear. Kenma stares at the picture then holds it to his chest. 

Kenma finds the strength to stand up and trudge his way upstairs. Kenma grabs a pen and a piece of paper. He sits on his bed, looking over it with a tear hitting the paper one by one. Kenma starts to write a letter, carefully choosing his words, but meaning every single word he writes with his neat handwriting. After five minutes of writing, he starts to shake so much that the more he writes in the letter, the less he is able to read it so he finishes the letter then slams down the pen and places the letter on his bed, along with the big pile of dirty clothes. Kenma goes down to the kitchen, grabs a knife, then walks back upstairs to his room. 

“God. If there is any reason for my worth. Please stop me right now”

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t be part of the universe,” Kenma says while shaking so hard that gripping the knife and keeping it still was difficult. 

“God. Anything-” Kenma says while raising the knife. 

“Anything-” he says before the loud music of his phone cuts him off. 

Trembling while holding the knife, Kenma looks over to see the picture of Kuroo and himself on his phone as it loudly plays their favorite song.

Harmony can’t exist without a melody


	6. A melody can't exist without a voice

“...”

“Hello? Kenma? Uh, me and Bokuto were just chilling and I thought you were coming. Everything okay?” Kuroo asks while watching Bokuto rush him so they can finish their Mario Kart match. 

“Uhm yeah, my throat just kind of hurts.” Kenma softly says while his voice trembles. 

“Are you sure? You don’t seem okay...you sound really sick. Do you need me to come ov-”

“NO! I-I’m fine. I’m on my way right now actually.” Kenma says while looking at his face in the mirror. 

“Okay..? I’ll see you then!” Kuroo says before hanging up. 

Kenma falls to the ground, gasping for air as he loudly cries. “god...” Kenma says while shoving a whole bunch of clothes into a big bag. He stuffs everything on his bed into the big bag also. He goes to his bathroom and looks into the mirror once more, adjusting his shirt and rinsing his bloody knuckles. He grabs his volleyball shoes, regular sneakers, and his volleyball hoodie before walking downstairs. 

“My mom is what I call home.”

He walks out of the door then looking back into the messy house. Seeing the clay picture frame on the floor, he goes back to grab it, stuffing it into the bag’s side pocket. He lets out a big sigh, then walks across the street. The loud sounds of the crickets couldn’t even block out his thoughts. Kenma stared at the ground as he watched his feet shake while he took each step. He eventually reaches the end of the grass patch which has a road in front of him. He looks up and see’s Kuroo’s house on the other side of it. His room lights on, with the faint screaming of Bokuto losing a match. Kenma looks at his front door then slowly approaches it. He stands at it for a moment thinking about if he should hide his feelings, or express them. 

Before he knows it, the sound of Kuroo’s loud front door opens. “Yoo come in,” Kuroo says while looking down to Kenma with a smile. Kenma gives a big smile, with teeth and says “thanks!” Kuroo stares at Kenma then watches as he drags his big bag and items upstairs. Kuroo follows Kenma into his room. “Ken bro!” Bokuto yells while jumping up. “Heyyy” Kenma says while throwing his bags and stuff on Kuroo’s bed. “Sleeping over tonight?” Bokuto asks while sitting on the small couch and choosing a new character. “Yeah. If that’s fine with Kuroo.” Kenma says as he turns to Kuroo. Kuroo hesitates then says “Uh yeah...sure.” He analyzes Kenma then looks at his hands. Kenma casually put them behind his back, then in his pockets, as he sits down next to Bokuto. 

“So, Mario Kart?” Kenma asks while watching Bokuto go through the selection of players. “Yep! I wish they had like, Star Wars Characters. I love Star Wars. But wanna play with me and Kuroo?” Bokuto asks while pulling out the controller and turning it on. “Actually...I’m not feeling well, I think I’ll pass.” Kenma says while looking away. 

“What?” Kuroo says while walking over to Kenma. “How sick are you to ditch video games?” Kuroo asks while standing beside him. “I’m just cold and I don’t feel like moving and concentrating on something you know..?” Kenma lies. “Uhm. If you are sick you could've just stayed home. I mean, I’m very glad you came but, you also just bought a big bag of stuff and said you were spending the night when you actually never volunteer to have a sleepover..” Kuroo says while looking at Kenma.

Bokuto also starts to get a little concerned so he turns to Kenma. “He does have a point, you actually do look sick, your pale and your shivering really bad when it’s not really cold,” Bokuto says while standing up. “It isn’t like you to reject games. Why did you come here though? The Kenma I know wouldn’t come if he was sick…” Bokuto says. “Well, maybe I wanted to see you guys..” Kenma says while cringing a bit. Kuroo stared at Kenma with a serious look. He grabs Kenma’s wrist, then yanks him off the couch. “Uhm...I’m going to take you back home so you can get some rest because Bokuto is going to be loud all night and we don’t want to get sick-” Kuroo says before Kenma quickly pulls his hand away. “N-NO!” Kenma yells. The house goes silent. Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other, then Kenma. 

“What happened to your hands?” Kuroo asks while grabbing his wrist and holding it up to see his knuckles. “IT’S NOTHING, STOP TOUCHING ME!” Kenma yells while snatching away his wrist again. “Your shaking is really bad...are you okay?” Bokuto asks while walking up to him. “S-Stay away!” Kenma yells again. He slowly falls to the ground and his lip quivers, but he doesn’t try to cry. “Kenma,” Kuroo says. “Stop.” Kenma says while laying on the floor and softly crying. “Kenma, you could've just told me what was wrong in the first place-” “IT’S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!” Kenma yells while his tears quickly fill his face.

“I’m going to leave… I don’t want to make things worse...I’ll text you, yeah?” Bokuto says while grabbing his shoes and slowly walking out the room. “Kenma, if I'm going to help you you have to tell me what’s wrong, okay?” Kuroo says while squatting down beside him. “Maybe I don’t want your help…” Kenma groans. “Don't get pissed at me, you are the one who walked in here acting all weird and shit. If you don’t want my help then fine, but when you are comfortable let me know cause I’m willing to help you when you want my help.” Kuroo says while turning off the Wii. “I’m getting in the shower. If you leave, I guess you don’t need my help.” Kuroo says while grabbing clothes out of his closet. He walks to the bathroom across the hall and shuts the door. Kenma grabs his phone and checks it has no notifications. “This was my fucking reason to live?!” Kenma yells. He jumps on Kuroo’s bed then starts crying into his pillow. 

“Kenma..?” 

A melody can’t exist without a voice


	7. Maybe the stars guide us with their own melody

Kenma looks up to see Kuroo shirtless with shorts on. “I was coming to get my hairbrush, I guess you still need my help..?” Kuroo says while sitting next to him. “I don’t though..” Kenma says while turning away from him. “Then why are you here? You're obviously hurting.” Kuroo asks. Kenma takes a deep breath in. “Me and my dad… we got into a big argument. I punched a hole in the wall because I was upset okay? I want to stay here for a couple of days, if that’s fine with you and your parents…” Kenma says while looking at the floor. “Of course you can. You are always welcome here. They wouldn’t care. But where is your mom? Didn’t she handle everything?” Kuroo asks. “My whole family is...just broken right now okay..?” Kenma says while sniffling. “Kenma what happened--” “You know nothing okay? Just stay out of my business, I’ll tell you when I feel like it. Just let me stay here for a couple of days...then I’ll answer.” Kenma says while crying more. Kuroo goes in for a hug. “I’m sorr-” “Don’t touch me...I’m just tired.” Kenma says while going through his bag. I’m going to change, then go to sleep.” Kenma says while walking to the bathroom. Kuroo watches as Kenma struggles to walk to the bathroom.

“Kenma. I’m always here for you.”

Kenma closes the door and doesn’t acknowledge him, but he also hears and remembers every word he’s said that night. 

Kenma walks into the bathroom and drops his clothes onto the floor. “FUCK” He screams while turning on the sink water. He splashes water on his face then looks at himself in the mirror. 

“Kuroo. If you are on the other side of this door right now...I do need your help, but right now, just leave me alone and do me this one favor to stay here.”Kenma says. 

Kuroo on the other side of the door covering his mouth nods and runs back to his room before Kenma comes out from changing. Kuroo jumps on his phone and pretends he was doing something. “I have an old dresser at the back of my closet if you want to put your clothes in there,” Kuroo says while opening his closet door and pushing his clothes back. Kenma says nothing and grabs his bag. He squats down and carefully places some of his clothes into the tiny dresser. “They may all not fit so you can leave the rest in the bag,” Kuroo says while grabbing his hairbrush. “I’m going to take a shower...so goodnight I guess. You can sleep on my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He says before turning and walking down the hall, then into the bathroom. Kenma takes a deep breath then climbs onto the big soft bed. He closes his eyes.   
15 minutes later he hears Kuroo walk into the room and go through his dresser. Kenma slightly opens one eye and looks at Kuroo’s wet hair. 

“Kuroo.” Kenma says softly. 

“ Oh, you're up? What’s up?” Kuroo says while drying his hair. 

“Can you sleep in here tonight…?” 

“I’ll sleep on the floor-”

“No….sleep up here please,” Kenma says while looking away and blushing. 

“Uhm...okay. Scoot over.” 

Kenma scoots as far away as he can and grips the extra pillow beside him. 

“Good night Kuroo. Thank you.” Kenma says while closing his eyes. 

“Good night Kenma. Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite” Kuroo says with a small giggle. 

Kenma manages to feel a little smile form on his face. 

Maybe the stars guide us with their own melody


	8. This day I thought the song would end, but it was just the beginning

Four days went past and Kuroo tried to start conversations with Kenma but he never wanted to talk so he let Kenma get his space. They only talked when it came to volleyball. Some of Kenma’s teammates were suspicious about them two but Kuroo told them Kenma was kind of sick so he was taking care of him. The coach let Kenma take the last two days of the week to “get better”. Kenma just did normal Kenma things those days. Kuroo also studied all night and just watched cooking and science shows while sitting on his mini couch. Kenma played his Nintendo games and stayed up all night. Kuroo was kind of annoyed by the lights and noises all night but he didn’t let it get to him because that took Kenma’s mind off of the things that worried him. Or that’s at least what he thought. 

Wednesday, September 23th 

For the past couple of days Kenma made a normal schedule: 

Wake up

Brush teeth, wash face, brush hair

Eat cereal in silence with Kuroo

Put on school uniform

Grab school stuff

Walk to school with Kuroo in silence

Do school

Walk home alone while Kuroo practices volleyball

Greet Kuroo’s parents before they leave for work

Walk upstairs and change into comfy clothes

Play games for the rest of the day in silence. 

Take shower

Brush teeth

Secretly watch Kuroo study and watch t.v. 

Kuroo gets into bed and Kenma plays games until he gets exhausted

Go to sleep, repeat. 

“Kenma, want to walk home? We don’t have practice today.” Kuroo asked. 

“Sure,” Kenma says while swiping on his phone. 

“We are having a practice match against a school called Karasuno on Friday, and the coach wants you to be there, I do too,” Kuroo says. 

“Fine. I didn’t want to not go to practice. You told them I was sick for some reason.” Kenma says. 

“I thought you needed a break so that’s why I said that,” Kuroo says. 

“Well, I never asked for your help,” Kenma says while putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Actually you did. In the bathroom.” Kuroo says while stopping. Kenma freezes then continues to walk without saying a single word. 

“I feel like we are drifting Kenma,” Kuroo says while trailing behind Kenma. 

“I’m sorry, okay. I’ll leave soon.” Kenma says. 

“You’ll leave? What do you mean by that?” Kuroo says. 

“Oh, Uhm...I meant like, I’ll leave your house soon so I’m not a burden.” Kenma says. 

“You're not a burden haha. You are just upset, you know? I’m pretty sure your mom and dad are pretty worried about you so you should at least check in with them soon you know? I’m actually surprised they didn’t call the police and said you were missing.” Kuroo says. 

‘Ha...yeah.” Kenma says while feeling his eyes water. 

“So yeah, let’s do that andddd of course, beat this Karasuno team okay?” Kuroo says while stopping and holding out his fist. Kenma fist bumps him, then they continue to walk home. 

The night goes the same as all the other nights. Kenma stays up all night gaming then feeling sick to his stomach thinking about his dad. 

The next day is the exact same as the other days except for Kenma actually talked to Kuroo more today than any other day he has since he’s been there.   
“Kenma are you ready for the game tomorrow?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah. I haven’t been playing my best lately but I’ll try my best. But I hate this.”

“Eh? Oh come on, it’s not that bad. I mean- don’t you like volleyball?” Kuroo asks while watching him play animal crossing.

“Get off of me...your stinky,” Kenma says while pulling his shoulder away from Kuroo. “Ouch, you're acting like you don’t stin-” Kuroo says before Kenma stops walking. “I just wanna go home today.” 

This day, I thought the song would end, but it was just beginning.


	9. I was better off without the harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!

(Present)  
Thursday, September 24th, 11:43 PM

Kenma stares at Kuroo and they both look away at the same time and blush. Kenma looks at the ground and notices that his phone beside him is buzzing. He flips it over and sees Hinata’s number pop up on his phone. “Who’s calling you this late at night?” Kuroo says while placing his chin on Kenma’s shoulder. “ I think it’s Hinata. I wonder what he needs.” Kenma says before answering the phone. 

Kenma: Shoyo?

Hinata: Oh hey! This is Kenma, right?

Kenma: Yeah it is.

Hinata: I didn’t think you would answer since it was so late at night, sorry for calling you this late. 

Kenma: No it’s okay, I’m actually very awake right now.

Hinata: Oh really? That’s actually great because the reason I called you was that I and Kageyama were actually going to practice since we had a practice volleyball game against a team tomorrow. 

Kenma: Oh, that’s weird, my school does too. 

Hinata: Yeah we are going against some team, I forgot the name. 

Kenma: Oh, we are going against Karasuno I think. 

Hinata: Wait really! That’s my school! This is very awesome. I get to see you play, and you get to see me play- but anyway, the point I really called you for was I was going to take Kageyama to practice at the outdoor volleyball court near your house. We are riding our bikes there right now. 

Kenma: Oh, I and Kuroo are actually at the field near the volleyball court right now, so I guess we can all get a bit of practice in before the game. But isn’t your prefecture kind of far away?

Hinata: Eh, it’s not that far, it’s fine. Plus, Grumpy-Yama definitely wanted to co- AGH, YOU DIDN’T NEED TO HIT MY TIRE I ALMOST FELL OF MY BIKE! Anyway, I guess I’ll see you there!

Kenma: Okay, see ya. 

Kenma hangs up the phone and looks over to Kuroo. “I didn’t think we would be practicing near midnight against our rival team,” Kuroo says while rubbing his eyes. “I mean, it’s either this or playing video games past midnight, which one do you think is better Kuroo?” Kenma asks with a smirk. “Ugh, I’m not practicing all night, and I want to meet this Hinata guy, and the other guy too,” Kuroo says while standing up. “I’ll run inside and get the volleyball, be right back,” Kuroo says while jogging to his house. 

Kuroo walks inside, then goes upstairs to his room. “It needs to be cleaned up a little in here.” He says while grabbing some of Kenma’s dirty clothes and tossing them into his laundry basket. “I guess these need to be cleaned too since he crammed a bunch of random clothes into one bag,” Kuroo says while loading the laundry basket with the clothes from Kenma’s big bag. Kuroo reaches the bottom of the bag and notices a crumpled piece of paper lying at the bottom with words. Kuroo looks at it with confusion then picks it up. “What’s this..?” Kuroo says before he starts to read it. Kuroo reads the first sentence then gasps as he reads the second sentence. His eyes begin to water as he keeps reading, then they turn into tears. Kuroo shaking and crying reaches the end of the letter and clenches it with his hands. “K-Kenma wants to die…” Kuroo wipes his face and stuffs the paper into his pocket. Kuroo runs out of the house trying to hold back his tears and sees a tall boy with black hair, and a short boy with orange hair standing in front of Kenma chatting. 

“Oh hey Kuroo, this is Hinata and Kageyama. Wait, why didn’t you get the volleyba-” “KENMA WHAT THE FUCK!” Kuroo screams. Kageyama and Hinata jump and stare at Kuroo. “Kuroo, what the hell-” “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS-” Kuroo says while reaching into his pocket and holding out the crumpled piece of paper. “Kuroo I don’t…” Kenma says before realizing what it is. “Kuroo I can explain..” “EXPLAIN? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN “EXPLAIN??” IS THIS WHY YOU WANTED TO PLAY A VOLLEYBALL GAME? BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AFTER PLAYING ONE MORE TIME?! KENMA DO YOU KNOW HOW HURT I AM BY THIS? DO YOU THINK YOU AREN’T WORTH IT? DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO LEA-...” Kuroo screams before he sees Kenma shaking. “K-Kenma!” Hinata says while holding him. “Uhm...should we leave..” Kageyama says to Hinata. “I-I think we should….but I want to be here for Kenma!” Hinata says while he slowly lowers down the crying Kenma. Kenma shaking harshly and crying looks up to Kuroo. “I’m sorry…” “Sorry? Kenma, sorry isn’t going to fucking cut it. I can’t fucking lose you...Kenma…” Kuroo says before squatting down, lifting Kenma’s chin. “I…” Kuroo says before he hears the cocking of a gun. Hinata gasps and lets go of Kenma. Kageyama yells “HE’S GOT A GUN!” Kuroo immediately looks up and sees Kenma’s father, drunk standing far behind Kenma pointing a gun at the back of Kenma’s head. Suddenly, Kuroo’s world goes in slow motion. Kageyama’s yells become faint, Hinata’s running becomes slow, Kenma’s body slowly turns around with a face full of fear, and Kenma’s dad’s finger slowly pulls the trigger. 

“NO!” Kuroo screams before throwing Kenma back and jumps in front of him. Suddenly, the color of red separates Kuroo and Kenma. “Kenma-” Kuroo says while looking down at Kenma. Kenma, without words, looks at Kuroo with blurry vision. “K-Kuroo?!” he says before Kuroo drops on top of him and leaves him a burning sensation to where he can’t breathe. “HINATA!!” Kageyama screams. Hinata, sprinting at Kenma’s father, tackles him down immediately after the shot. “GIVE ME THE GUN, GIVE IT, YOUR DEAD, YOUR DEAD, YOUR FUCKING DEAD” Hinata screams before punching him in the face which causes the gun to fall out of Kenma’s father’s hand. Kageyama sprints over screaming at the top of his lungs “YOU DUMBASS, STOP BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!” Hinata grabs the gun, and without hesitation, pulls the trigger. 

The world freezes and goes silent for that moment. Hinata stares at the body that stopped moving underneath him. Kageyama stops right behind Hinata with a mortified face. “H-Hinata…” Kageyama says. Hinata continues to stare as his body gradually shakes more and more from each passing second. Hinata lets out a small painful sound that causes Kageyama to feel more scared. “What did you do,” Kageyama says while staring at them both. Hinata keeps staring and has no response. “What the fuck did you just do.” Kageyama says while staring at Hinata with a shaky voice. Reaching into his pocket, Kageyama looks over to Kenma to see Kenma completely frozen and pale as the red blood on his face is the only thing with color. Kageyama starts shaking really badly, then starts to have a panic attack. He starts hyperventilating and crying really hard. He sat on the ground and pressed the button on his phone to call 911. 

“This is 911, what's your emergency?” 

“HELP- MY FRIENDS-”

“Sir, I need you to calm down and tell me your issue.”

“HOW WOULD I CALM DOWN, PEOPLE ARE FREAKING DEAD”

I was better off without the harmony


	10. The stars melody

Kageyama still hyperventilating clenches the phone so he doesn’t drop it from shaking terribly. 

“Okay sir, I need to know your location, and what exactly happened so I can send the police and the ambulance. I also need to calm down so I can understand what you are saying so I can help you.”

Kageyama tells the lady about Kuroo and what happened to Kenma’s dad while trying not to pass out. 

“I don’t know exactly where I am, I was visiting my friend from a different prefecture and then his dad who seemed drunk came out with a gun. The guy he was with jumped in front of him, and my friend Hinata took the gun and shot the boy's dad….” Kageyama says while looking at Hinata who’s frozen in fear. 

“Okay sir, I need you to ask his friend what the address is so the police and ambulance can come faster.” The lady says while typing on her computer. 

“O-Okay..” Kageyama says while turning to Kenma. 

“H-hey...what's the address?” Kageyama asks while standing over Kenma. Kenma looks at Kageyama with the most dead eyes and softly says his address. Kageyama quickly tells the lady and she confirms that the ambulance and police are on the way. 

“Okay sir, I need you to stay on the phone okay? First check on your friends, tell them you are there and everything’s going to be okay. Tell them to breathe, and you also work on your breathing. I also need you to get your friends to apply pressure to the gunshot wounds so it can slow down the bleeding.” 

“O-Okay,” Kageyama says while running over to Kuroo. “It’s okay Kenma, he’s going to be okay...I need you to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding okay?” Kageyama says while trying not to throw up at the sight of the blood. Kenma starts shaking really badly and he also starts to have a panic attack. “Okay Kenma, I know this is hard, but if you want to save him I’m going to need you to breathe okay? Come on breathe with me.” Kageyama says while placing Kenma’s hands over Kuroo’s wound. Kageyama pushes down and starts taking deep breaths. ‘Okay, you are doing good Kenma, I need you to keep doing that until the ambulance is here okay?” Kageyama says while quickly removing his hands. Kenma nods and stares at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo winces and then groans at the pain. Kenma keeps taking deep breaths as tears quickly roll down his face. Kageyama then immediately runs over to Hinata. 

“YOU DUMBASS,” Kageyama yells while going down to Hinata’s level. Kageyama wipes his face then looks at Hinata who's looking down at his hands and trembling. “Hinata…” Kageyama says while getting closer to him. “Uhm...I need you to...Uhm.” Kageyama says while looking at Hinata. Kageyama’s never seen Hinata like this so it’s really scaring him even more that Hinata just isn’t moving, isn't smiling like he always does. “I told you to stay the hell back and look what happened…” Kageyama says before he realizes he’s making things worse when a single tear falls from Hinata’s face while he still shows no expression. “Come on dumbass, let’s do this together…” Kageyama says before placing the phone down and putting it on speaker. He grabs Hinata’s cold small hands and places them on the man's chest and presses down. Hinata yanks away and starts hyperventilating and crying. “HIN-” Kageyama screams before Hinata starts screaming into his knees. “NO NO NO. WHY DO I MESS UP EVERYTHING, I AM A DUMBASS..” The lady on the phone hears and says “Young man, I need you to calm down your friend, the ambulance is almost there” Kageyama starts to shake as well as he sees his friend start to lose it. “Don’t cry-” “STOP JUST STOOOOP!” Hinata screams very loudly while he sobs into his knees. Kageyama starts to cry and his mind just starts to go numb. He goes over to the man and applies pressure to the wound while his tears drop onto the man's clothes. “Why are we even helping this man…” The small voice in the back of Kageyama’s head asks. Kageyama thinks about that question then agrees that the reason everything is the way it is right now is because of this man. So Kageyama stops applying pressure to the wound and watches as the blood slowly rises from the hole in the man. Kageyama stands up and hears the wailing of the ambulance and police come from the other end of the street. Kageyama hangs up his phone and grabs Hinata’s arm. 

“We are leaving right now,” Kageyama says softly

“NO YOU IDIOT!” Hinata yells.

Kageyama’s frustration makes him do something that he hoped he’d never do again, “YES WE ARE-” Kageyama screams before knocking out Hinata with one punch. He picks Hinata up and places him on his back. Kageyama runs past a crying Kenma. Kenma looks up and watches Kageyama run into the woods. Kenma looks back down at Kuroo and stops crying. He pushes down harder on the wound and Kuroo groans louder. “I’m saving you Kuroo...if I lose you, I will lose myself.” Kenma says. Kenma starts humming the melody hoping to calm himself down and Kuroo. Kenma starts to calm down again knowing for sure that Kuroo will be saved. “You're not dying,” Kenma says while bending down. 

“You're not leaving. You're my home.” 

Kenma starts to go in closer to Kuroo before the cops and the ambulance pull beside the scene. “Sir! Are you okay!?” One cop yells while the paramedics unload two stretchers from the truck. Kenma starts to say something before it hits him. Kuroo may not make it, and his dad may die. Kenma freezes and his face becomes pale and numb. “Sir?’ The lady cop says while squatting beside Kenma. Kenma closes his eyes and imagines how it was just 25 minutes ago. Kuroo held him with his long, warm arms wrapping around him, him humming that melody in his ears. Kenma forms a weak smile on his pale face and he looks up at the stars. With the lady standing over him talking, the red, white, and blue lights flashing everywhere, Kenma could not hear or see a single thing, not even a single thought. He could only hear his humming and see the stars flicker above him. Kenma feels hands wrap around him and lift him off the ground. The flashing lights become brighter but that doesn’t stop his humming. He approaches a cop car and is placed inside of it. The cop lady says something, and before she closes the door, Kenma sees Kuroo laying on a stretcher being carried away. The door slams shut, and everything becomes dark.

The stars melody


	11. There are many different melodies I didn't even know of

Light pours into the vehicle that causes Kenma to flinch and cover his eyes. “Sir I need you to come with us.” The cop says. Kenma gets out of the car and his weak legs nearly fail on him. The lady cop helps him walk with her into the police station, along with another male cop. The bright fluorescent lights caused Kenma to squint. “Okay honey, please sit in this room okay? Someone will come in a couple of minutes okay?” The lady says before walking out and shutting the door. Kenma slouches down. Then puts his head down. “I am so done,” Kenma says while taking a deep breath in, then out. Kenma keeps his head down until he hears the door click. He quickly sits up and sees a man with a dark suit on. “Hello, I am Detective Shohei, and I need to ask you some questions regarding the incident.” The man says while sitting in front of Kenma. Kenma slowly nods and starts answering basic questions like his name, age, etc. 

“So, tell me exactly what happened, include every single detail if possible. Even start from the beginning if anything before could connect to the incident.” The detective says. 

Kenma gulps for having to look back at the sight of a half-dead Kuroo. Kenma’s eyes water. “Sorry, I’m just..” Kenma says before the detective says “It’s fine, you just went through something terrible.” Kenma takes a big breath and begins telling the detective some things, but skipping over some parts, like the suicide part, his dad hitting him, and the small argument between him and Kuroo. 

“Okay. Thank you for the information Kozume, we will put this on record, and help your dad and friend. We also have to find this….Kageyama and Hinata right?” The cop says in a soft tone. “Y-yeah…” “Do you have any clue why they would run off other than Hinata shooting your dad?” The detective asks. “No...that’s the only reason I can think of,” Kenma says. “Okay, well, you can go back to your house, and the police will be at your home tomorrow morning to pick you up okay?” The detective says. “Okay…” Kenma says knowing he’s definitely not sleeping in his house. The lady cop from before guides him out of the station and puts him into the car. Kenma says nothing the entire ride even though the lady was talking to him. “I have to get to Kuroo.” Kenma repeats in his head. “Okay, I think this is it. Please stay safe, and do not leave your house, get some sleep okay?” The lady says. “Mhm,” Kenma says while knowing he’s going to do the exact opposite. The cop drives away and Kenma pretends he’s walking to his house, but the moment the cop is out of sight, he grabs his bike and starts quickly riding down the street. 

The cool autumn air hits Kenma’s face which leaves a sting to his wet face. Kenma turns the corner and sees the familiar bright orange-haired boy crouched down beneath a tree, along with a black-haired boy holding him. Kenma quickly rides over to them and stops right in front of them.”I just came from the police station, and they are looking for you….I don’t think you should keep running...I think-” “We know okay...we are really sorry about your father, it hurt us so much and we were so scared okay….” Kageyama says while cutting off Kenma. Hinata, still shaking, nuzzles more into Kageyama’s arms. “Hinata is really scared...I don’t think he can convince himself….it’s been an hour and he just won’t believe me that things will be okay...he keeps saying things that hurt both me and him..I guess you are going to the hospital, so please take Hinata with you so you can prove to him that your dad and your friend are okay.” Kageyama says while gently pushing Hinata off his shoulders. Hinata says nothing and hops at the back of Kenma’s bike while standing on the small stands on the wheels. Kageyama is surprised that Hinata did it so willingly so he lets out a big sigh and starts walking. “Where are you going, Kageyama?” Kenma asks. “To turn me in...hurry and take Hinata before he loses it again,” Kageyama says while he continues to walk in the opposite direction. 

Kenma turns and starts riding his bike while Hinata tightly grasps his shoulders. A car soon crosses the bridge so Kenama waits as the car slowly passes. Kenma feels Hinata’s grip let go of his shoulders. “W-what are you doing? We have to go!-” Kenma says before turning around and seeing Hinata grab the ledge of the bridge. “HINATA YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!” Kenma says while quickly grabbing his wrist and crying. “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE LOST IN JUST TWO WEEKS?! I KEEP LOSING THE THINGS I LOVE THE FUCKING MOST. YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME OKAY?” Kenma screams. “But it’s okay for you to die?” Hinata says lightly. Kenma stops and stares at Hinata’s dull brown eyes. “You wanted to die right? I heard you say to Kuroo that if he died, you couldn’t do it without him...the fact that you are so willing to give up because you lose someone…” Hinata says. 

“THAT’S DIFFERENT YOU DUMBASS-” Kenma screams before he realizes what he said. “Your damn right...I AM A DUMBASS, I BROKE YOU MORE KENMA, YOU ALREADY WANTED TO DIE, AND NOW I TOOK YOUR PARENT, YOUR FUCKING PARENT! I HATE MYSELF. KAGEYAMA CALLS ME A DUMBASS EVERY DAY, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I BELIEVE IT, BECAUSE I AM A DUMBASS, I DON’T KNOW WHEN TO STOP, I DON’T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP...but you know what...I do know when to give up..and it’s right now..” Hinata says while yanking his arm away and quickly climbing the ledge. 

“NO HINATA” Kenma says while pulling him by the shirt and throwing him onto the ground. Kenma gets on top of Hinata and pins him down on the ground. “This is all my fault...the once smiling orange-haired kid is wanting to die all because he met me...Kuroo is dying because I couldn’t control my dad...my dad is dead because of me…me and my mouth.” Kenma cries softly over Hinata. Hinata starts to say something but Kenma cuts him off. “Hinata...it’s not your fault, so please don’t blame it on yourself...if you never met me, none of this would have happened. And I know you're still going to still take the blame, or say it’s not my fault, but it is, okay? But please don’t take your life because of me and my problems...if someone takes their own life because of my mistakes...I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself…so please Hinata, be the sunshine I met, and make me feel like the reason I met you was to be my light.” Kenma says while gripping his shirt. “Please, I need you the fucking most right now...please,” Kenma says while crying into Hinata's chest. Hinata pulls Kenma into his chest and hugs him tightly. “Kenma...I’m sorry. I will help you, I will do anything to make you happy... I’m sorry for everything you have been through, I will do anything to help you find your yellow again.” Hinata says while pulling him back. “Now come on, I’ll save your home,” Hinata says while picking up Kenma’s bike. Kenma wipes his face and hops on the bike. Hinata grabs his shoulders and rides on the back of the bike.

There are many different melodies I didn’t even know of


	12. We come from star dust

5 minutes later, Kenma and Hinata arrive at the hospital. Kenma looks at the building with fluorescent lights filling the windows of the building. Hinata jumps off and Kenma throws his bike into a nearby bush. Hinata grabs Kenma’s hand. Kenma gets a shiver knowing that he needs to hold someone's hand at that moment. “Together,” Hinata says. Kenma smiles and a tear falls down his face, in a low, scared voice he says “Together.” 

Hinata and Kenma walk into the cold hospital with some patients in the waiting room. Hinata and Kenma approach the main counter. “Uhm...I’m here for Tetsurō Kuroo and my father ____ Kenma” Kenma says while squeezing Hinata’s hand. “Kuroo is in ICU room 300, and your father is in room 306.” The nurse says while writing it down on a sticky note. “Tetsurō may not be available for visiting right now but you can check with the doctors in the hallway.” The nurse says while handing Kenma the sticky note. “Thanks,” Kenma says while quickly running down the hallway. He let’s go of Hinata’s hand so he can run faster. “Kenma wait!” Hinata says while catching up to him. Kenma ignores him and follows the signs to hall 300. Kenma turns the corner, and at the end of the hallway, he sees the big doors with the number 300 above it. Kenma takes a deep breath and starts walking down the hall. Before Kenma reaches the door, a tall man opens the door from the room Kuroo is in, and closes the door behind him. “Sir, if you are currently looking for Tetsurō, he is currently in surgery so he is not available for visitation right now.” The man says before grabbing documents and walking into the room. Kenma stands in the hallways staring at the door. Kenma slowly walks over to a row of chairs and lays on it. Kenma stares at the wall in front of him. 

“Wow.”

Kenma closes his eyes once more and starts to hum the melody which keeps him calm. He eventually falls asleep and before he knows it, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to a brown-eyed orange. 

Kenma pauses then sits up to get a more clear look at Hinata’s face. Once his eyesight finally fixates on Hinata’s face, his heart drops. 

“Hinata-” Kenma says before Hinata collapses in his lap.   
“I SO SORRY” Hinata screams. 

Kenma’s heart drops to the ground as he hears that painful scream come from the happy Hinata he used to know. Before Kenma gets to say anything, Hinata simply stands up and walks away.

“Hinata-...HINATA!” Kenma yells while running towards Hinata and grabbing his arm. Hinata, with a straight face, turns to Kenma and looks into his eyes with little to no expression. “Why are you leaving? Are you going to leave me here?” Kenma says while trying not to burst. “I’m a dumbass,” Hinata says while snatching his arm away and running down the hall. He turns the corner, and Kenma standing in the middle of the hall turns to punch the wall beside him before he stops and looks at his fist. 

We come from stardust.


	13. September 17th

Kuroo, 

I know you're pissed, and I know you're really hurt right now… but, yes, I did commit suicide. 

We have been best friends for how long now? It’s been a really long time, and you should know by now I’m not good with words but I’m going to try my best considering that I'm trembling with regret right now… I seriously do not know what to write but my last words should go to the person I care for the most. Today was the most shitty day of my life...and it’s all my fault. My mother is probably dead, I don’t have a father who loves me….and it’s all my fault. So I need to go. It’s my fault and you and I couldn’t get any closer than we were...I was afraid of getting hurt by the one I cared about most...so I blocked you out. The times that you called me pretty “as a joke” actually made me feel pretty...but I didn’t want to take it as something meaningful because I didn’t want to feel anything... I knew I was hurting you each time I ignored you, each time I told you to leave, each time I told you I didn’t like you, but I still continued to be a shitty person. So you don’t deserve me Kuroo, and I don’t deserve you. So...that’s why I’m doing this. I have no one who needs me. You don’t need me Kuroo. So please don’t mourn over me your whole life. Please find that girl with the pretty long hair, and tell her how much of a good person you were to me even though I treated you like crap, and tell her how you moved on. Let my death help you grow stronger. I wanted to be that pretty girl with the long hair….that’s why I started growing my hair out...so each thing I’ve said to you, I’ve never meant any of it...I was just jealous because I wanted to be with you but didn’t have the guts to take action, just like Yamamoto said. My handwriting is getting worse right now...so I’m just going to end it here. If you ever need to be reminded of us both, check the table in my living room … look at the picture, and look at my expression. I may have looked so mad, but when you won that teddy bear for me, I was actually the happiest person in the world. 

Forgive me, then forget.

I love you Kuroo, more than the number of stars in the universe. 

Yours only, 

Kenma-Kat

September 17th


	14. The end of the universe, the end of the song

Thursday, September 24th, 1:23 AM

Kenma walks back to his seat staring at the ground for who knows how long. After a while, the sudden opening of a door snaps Kenma back to reality. “Kozume, Kuroo is now awake from his surgery, you can see him for a couple of minutes if you like.” The nurse says. Kenma says nothing and immediately stands to his feet. The hall empties and all Kenma focuses on is the big door in front of him. He slowly approaches the door with unsteady footing. He stands inches away from the door, then takes a deep breath before pressing his warm small hands against the big cold door. 

A big cold breeze hits Kenma in the face. He gently moves his messy hair out of his face before opening his eyes to see a dull room with only a single light coming from a vanilla-scented candle. Kenma slowly approaches the bed across the rectangular room and sees the faint figure of Kuroo lying flat on his back and connected to many tubes. In moments, Kenma is beside Kuroo, he stares at Kuroo’s pale face and messy hair as he hears small sounds come from Kuroo’s mouth. “Mh...mm..hmm” Kuroo slightly hums. Kuroo barely opens his eyes to clarify that it is Kenma beside him. Kuroo faintly smiles before it quickly disappears. Kenma stares at Kuroo taking in each little thing about him. He hears small crinkles and looks down to see Kuroo clenching a small ball of paper. Kenma looks at Kuroo and see’s the small angry expression on his face. Kenma reaches into Kuroo’s hand and takes the paper from his hand. Kuroo let it go without hesitation before Kenma bawled the paper.

The familiar suicide note he wrote brings tears to his eyes. “Kuroo I’m-” Kenma turns to whisper to Kuroo before he finds Kuroo softly crying to himself. Kenma's eyes water as he looks at both the note and Kuroo. “Kenma...i...if you l-leave...I won’t forgive you.” Kuroo whispers in between shaky breaths. Kenma grabs Kuroo’s big hand as he uncontrollably shakes. He presses his head gently against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo clearly says before going silent. 

Kenma looks up quickly and taps Kuroo’s shoulder “Kuroo…?” 

He doesn’t respond. “D-DOCTOR!” Kenma screams painfully. Kenma rushes out into the hallway and screams for a doctor. A bunch of nurses and doctors rush into Kuroo’s room while Kenma starts having a panic attack. “Sir I need you to breathe!” A doctor says. Kenma stops screaming and watches as doctors rush into Kuroo room. 

“I lost all my senses, but I can still feel you next to me.” 

The end of the universe. The end of the song.


	15. You can't go unheard

Kenma stares at the door in front of him. Kenma then remembers Hinata running away. 

“Have a life lost because someone met me, or have a life lost because of me.” 

Kenma thinks. He stands up and sprint down the hall avoiding bumping anyone walking in the hallway.Kenma runs outside and feels the cool breeze hit his face as it kind of stings. Kenma grabs his bike from the nearby bush and quickly rides to the nearby bridge while nearly falling off his bike from paddling so fast. “HINATA!” Kenma screams. Hinata sitting on the ledge of the bridge doesn’t look up and slowly inches forward over the railing. Kenma stares at Hinata knowing that the feelings of him dying just isn’t acceptable for him. There’s no way possible he could think he was the reason for anyone's death. “Hina-”

The orange haired boy disappears over the railing of the bridge and Kenma just feels his body moving. 

“ I now know what you meant by there are always melodies that tell a story...this melody right now...will tell a story that will last forever.” 

“You can’t go unheard.”


	16. Thank you god

Kenma jumps off the ledge wrapping his arms around Hinata as the wind dances through each strand of his hair. He sees the familiar street with the faint dull music blowing through the wind and softly hitting his ears, the smell of the ramen shop that he and Kuroo sometimes go to, the laughter of little kids at the ice cream shop, and the one broken city light that sits at the corner of the street at which he lives on. Then he feels the hardness of the water below him and Hinata slap against them both.

“Thank you Kuroo and Hinata for being my star’s melody.”

Thank you god


	17. Haha...loser

“Kenma..”

“SHOYO!” 

“k...ENMA!”

Kenma slowly opens his eyes then squints from the bright white fluorescent light shining above him. 

“Fluorescent...light?” 

“HINATAAAA!”  
“Who’s screaming like that?”

“Hurry! He has bone fractures and a fracture to the skull!”

“What?” 

Kenma’s eye’s slowly close again and when he opens them again, he smells the small familiar cologne that always hits his face ever so often. Kenma opens his eyes and finds a black kitten, with a grey hoodie, hazel eyes, holding a big teddy bear, curled up against him. 

“Mr. Sleepyhead.” Kenma softly says.   
The kitten turns around and with the most exciting kitty eyes he whines “k-kit kat.”

Haha…loser


	18. I thought light years went at the speed of light

Kenma’s gaze soon focuses more and he realizes Kuroo, in a hospital gown, wearing a grey hoodie, still connected to some stuff, and black messy hair lies beside Kuroo. “KUROO WHAT ARE YOU-” Kenma says before Kuroo places a single finger on his lips, then presses down on them. “I lov-” “KUROO YOU NEED TO GO BACK!” Kenma says while quickly sitting up before feeling his side. Kuroo pushes Kenma back down, then covers his mouth. “Shhhh…” Kuroo says while turning off the light then placing his thumb back over Kenma’s bottom lip. He moves his thumb in a circular motion, then pulls down his lip. “I won’t leave you, and you won’t leave me,” Kuroo says while leaning over Kenma. His peppermint breath hits Kenma’s face and Kenma slowly looks up into his eyes. 

“I won’t loser.” 

” Speaking of loser-”

Kuroo sits up with a grin and grabs his ukulele from the side of his bed. .

“You still have that thing…” Kenma gently says while looking at the tiny old ukulele. “Of course, it’s my favorite thing by you.” 

Kenma stares at the small handwriting on the side and looks at the date scribbled on the side:

11/17

Kenma winces at the throbbing pain in his head. Kuroo leans in and gently pushes his hair back, putting it into a ponytail with a rubber band that was on his wrist. “Did your parents come by-?” Kenma says before he feels the lips of Kuroo press against his head. Kenma feels his face warm up so he looks down. Kuroo lifted his chin and smiled. He pulls away and starts plucking the frail strings of the guitar. 

“Hm hm hm hm hmm. Hm hm hm hmm”

Kenma joins humming with him before he sings something else.

“I just want your love. I just want your love. I just want your love.” 

Kenma gently smiles and asks “Do you love me?”

“More than the stars in the universe.” Kuroo slowly turns to Kenma, then reaches into his pocket. The letter that Kenma wrote, held in Kuroo’s hand, gets thrown into a coconut scented candle beside Kenma. “Now let’s make our new beginning,” Kuroo says. Kenma stares at Kuroo and watches as he gets a nearby wheelchair. “Stargazing?” Kuroo asks while pointing at the chair and lifting his eyebrow. 

“Wait.” 

Kenma says. Kenma touches his head and feels the bandage wrapped around it. A tear rolls down his face, then he starts trembling. “Kenma..are you okay?” Kuroo says while leaning in towards him. Kenma quickly observes the room he’s in, and what he’s wearing. “Y-you're alive….” Kenma says while his face progressively fills with tears. “Yes. I’m here.” 

“Where is Hinata…” Kenma asks. 

“He….he’s in a coma...like you were,” Kuroo says while regretting it. 

“How long has it been Kuroo?” 

“Two days.” 

I thought light years went at the speed of light


	19. Diminishing black hole

Kenma turns and almost falls out of the bed. “KENMA!” Kuroo screams while catching him. “We have to see Hinata right now. Right now Kuroo...RIGHT NOW KUROO” Kenma screams painfully. 

“You can’t mo-”

“YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE, YOU GOT SHOT BECAUSE OF ME….Come on Kuroo..please.” Kenma says while hiding his face in his hands. “Okay.” Kuroo slowly picks up Kenma's bridal style and places him in the wheelchair. Kuroo takes off both his and Kenma’s IV’s and starts quickly pushing Kenma out the room, and down the hall. In-room 317, the paperwork of Hinata Shoyo shows on the wall beside the door. Kenma reaches up slowly trying to avoid the pain in his ribs and grabs the paperwork. “Kenma you shouldn’t-” 

“Skull fracture…severe skin tears from water impact….coma.” Kenma reads while trying to make out the words through his blurry eyesight. “I just wish I…” Kenma sobs quietly. “I’m so done with your shit Kenma.” Kuroo angrily says. Kenma gasps and Kuroo grabs his face. “ STOP. JUST STOP. STOP IT KENMA. I FUCKING LOVE YOU. THOSE THINGS WE DID TOGETHER, WERE THEY NOTHING TO YOU? THE DAY YOU MET HINATA, WAS THAT FUCKING NOTHING TO YOU?? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME KENMA?? YOU CAN’T KEEP REPLAYING THE SAME DAMN LEVEL. LIFE IS A ONE FUCKING LEVEL GAME WITH A NON STOP MOVING SCREEN. YOU CAN’T GO BACK A FIX THINGS KENMA. YOU CAN’T. YOU CAN’T FUCKING REPLAY THIS. I’M SO DAMN GRATEFUL TO HAVE YOU IN MY DAMN LIFE- DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP KENMA. YOU’RE NOT GIVING UP. YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP-.... you're not giving up…” Kuroo says while breathing heavily. Kenma stares at Kuroo as a single tear rolls down his face. “We aren’t giving up Kenma. I don’t care. We aren’t giving up. And even if I have to do the craziest things to make you realize that...I will.” Kuroo says. Kenma says nothing and slowly pulls down Kuroo’s hands off his face. “Ken-” 

Kenma pulls Kuroo into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Thank you Kuroo. For everything.” 

Cries aren’t a sign of weakness, but a sign of hurt. Each tear shredded is collected to make yourself stronger with each drop without even realizing

Diminishing black hole


	20. Our solar system

“What's all of this noise out here….kenma?...wait. KENMA?!...y-your AWAKE?!” A deep raspy voice comes from the room beside Kuroo and Kenma. Kageyama with messy hair, and eye bags stares at Kenma hugging Kuroo. “Kuroo- you know you aren’t supposed to be visiting this late at night...why aren’t you in your room?? AND DO THE DOCTORS EVEN KNOW KENMA’S AWAKE?! WHY ISN’T HE IN BED-” Kuroo slaps his hand-over Kageyama’s moving and holds it there. “Sh. Just hush puppy.” Kuroo says. 

“Puppy-...the hell-” 

Kuroo pushes Kenma past Kageyama and opens Hinata’s door. “NO-” Kageyama says while grabbing Kuroo’s gown. “Don’t...YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH-”

“You love him don’t you.” 

“W-..what?” 

Kuroo looks into Kageyama’s eyes and Kageyama’s eyes water. 

“I just want him to come back...I can’t live knowing this was my fault-” Kuroo turns and grabs Kageyama's shirt. “It's not your fault man. It’s life. We can only move forward and never back. Don’t choose to stop when there’s always a new tomorrow. You may not feel the same way you did today, tomorrow….so don’t blame yourself and keep going to see tomorrow.” Kuroo says grimly. Kuroo let’s go of Kageyama’s shirt, and he stands there, watching Kuroo wheel Kenma into the room. 

The heavy air in the room causes Kenma and Kuroo to have to breathe heavier. “It’s so stuffy...and dark in here…what the hell-” Kuroo says before turning on the light and finding Hinata lying flat in the bed, and surrounded by teddy bears, flowers, balloons, volleyball stuff, and cards. “Wow,” Kenma says. “These weren’t here when I came by earlier-” Kuroo says. 

Kageyama watching Kuroo from around the doorframe hides once Kuroo looks back. “Waitttt-” Kuroo says while turning Kenma’s wheelchair around and walking out the door. Kageyama sitting on the floor, and hiding his face mumbles: 

“I know...it’s a lot…” 

“You did all of this…?” Kenma asks. 

Kageyama gets flustered and doesn’t say anything. 

“So you do love him….right?” Kenma hesitantly. 

“Yes okay...yes.” 

Kenma and Kuroo look at each other at the same time, then they look away immediately while blushing. 

“You two are dating right?” Kageyama asks. 

Our solar system


	21. Whole notes fill the staff

The room stays silent and Kuroo nor Kenma move or react to that question. Before Kageyama asked the question again, the alarm on his wristwatch got off. “ It’s literally 5:00 AM...what were you two doing seeing Hinata this early anyway?” 

“Well...Kenma woke up from his coma at like 4:45 AM, and I snuck in his room at 1:00 AM and-” 

The door to Hinata’s room swings open. 

Bokuto and Kuroo’s parents stand at the doorway out of breath and are still in pj’s. “What the...what the hell Kuroo…” Bokuto says while taking deep breaths in between. “KUROO!” Kuroo’s mother screams. “WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED?! AND WHO’S-” Kuroo’s mom says before seeing the boy sitting in a wheelchair with a ponytail in his head staring at her. “Ken…” She says while tears start to form on her face. “KEN BRO?!” Bokuto screams. 

Bokuto runs over to Kenma and grabs his face. “YOU ARE BACK- YOU ARE REALLY BACK!” Bokuto says while crying happy tears and jumping slightly.

“Bokuto...t-that hurts”

“OH SORRY, I’M HAPPY. I-I’M SORRY!” Bokuto says while bowing in front of him. 

“No I’m sorry. Really. I never told you happy birthday...but I got you a present.” Kenma says while slightly smiling. 

“AWWW YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT MANNN! WE GOT A BROMANCE OKAY?!” Bokuto yells while gently squatting down and throwing his arm around Kenma. Kuroo's death stares Bokuto, and Bokuto’s eyes widen and he takes his arm off of Kenma. “BUT ANYWAY, WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT IN BED?! DIDN’T YOU JUST WAKE UP? YOU NEED NURSES- DOCTORS-” 

“Bokuto you are so loud.” Kuroo says. “Sorry man, but seriously. You both need to go back. The doctors came in to check on you, then you were gone. They are probably looking for Kenma also.” Bokuto says. 

A gentle knock at the door is heard from across the room and Hinata’s nurse walks in. “Oh sorry, I need to check up on Shoyo- Wait, are you Tetsuro Kuroo??” The nurse asked. “Uhhh…..surprise.” Kuroo says.. The nurse grabs his arm and then looks at Kenma. “Are you Kozume Kenma?!” She says while pulling Kuroo to get a better look at Kenma. “Y-yes…” 

“YOU JUST WOKE UP FROM A COMA- ARE YOU ARE STILL INJURED! HURRY BACK, WE NEED TO RUN SOME TEST AND DO CHECKUPS!” The nurse yells. I assume you are Mr. and Mrs. Kuroo, can you please take your son back to his room quickly??” The nurse asks. “Yes!” The father says while grabbing his son’s ear and dragging Kuroo out the room. 

“Ow dad!”

“Don’t “ow dad” me!” 

Whole notes fill the staff


	22. I hate it here

Kuroo’s mother follows them out the room. The nurse quickly pushes Kenma down the hall and looks at the clipboard in her hand. “Number 314” The nurse says while opening the assigned door and bringing Kenma into it. “You are immature! You could have gotten hurt!” The nurse says while helping Kenma out the wheelchair. Kenma lays back slowly on the bed and the nurse lifts his feet and puts them on the bed. “Your doctor will be here any second, so don’t leave!” The nurse says sternly. “Okay.” Kenma says while trying not to sound rude.   
About 30 seconds later, Kenma’s doctor enters the room. A tall slender man, with dark brown hair, and looks like he is around his late 40’s enters the room. “Hello Kozume!” the man says while putting on some gloves. “Hi.” Kenma says while watching him collect needles from a cart he bought in. “Uhm.. am I getting shots?” Kenma asks nervously. “Yes. But it’s not as bad as you think, I promise. It’s medicine to help your immune system, and drugs to help relieve any pain you may have in your head, or ribs. You do have a pretty bad concussion from the impact of your fall, but you will be alright with a couple days of rest. We did have to stitch some parts of your head because you fell almost head first into the water from a very high height. The doctor says while grabbing some bandages. 

“Okay i’m going to remove these bandages, and change them. So if you are in any pain, let me know!” The doctor says. Kenma gulps and nods. The doctor slowly removes the bandages and reveals the large black and red area surrounding Kenma’s rib. “Okay I’m going to touch some parts of your ribs okay? I need you to tell me how painful it is.” The doctor says. Kenma nods and the doctor starts poking at parts of his body. Kenma winces at the pain. “It sort of hurts, but not really bad.” Kenma says. “Okay. it isn’t as bad as I thought. It was only a rib fracture so it should take about 4-6 weeks to heal with home treatment.” The doctor says while scribbling down notes on his notepad. 

“Okay, now for the hard part. You ready?” The doctor says while standing up. Kenma gulps and watches as the doctor prepares the needles. “Uhm, I don’t want that..” Kenma says nervously. “It’s not that bad, I promise. This will help you with your pain.” The doctor says sweetly. “BUT I DON’T WANT IT.” Kenma says while he starts to hyperventilate. “What if I get your friend Kuroo to be here? Would that make you feel any better?” The doctor asks while taking off his gloves and washing his hands. “Maybe...yes.” Kenma says while slightly blushing. “Yaki, may you please be so kind and bring Testuro Kuroo in here if he isn’t occupied?” The doctor asks. “Sure!” The nurse says while quickly leaving the room. 

“Is Kuroo okay?” Kenma asks softly. 

“Yes, he’s doing better. He got shot near the heart but since you lived close by, he made it just in time for the bleeding to be stopped and the bullet to be removed. He got stitched up but him moving shouldn’t be an option right now since his stitches could break since his wound isn’t heeled yet.” The doctor says while placing down the needle. Kenma’s eyes follow it then he stares at it. “So he risked his bleeding to come see me…” Kenma says before the door opens. 

Kuroo, looking annoyed, gets wheeled in by a wheelchair with Yaki, the nurse, pushing him in with a face of frustration. “I CAN WALK!” Kuroo complains. “NO YOU CAN’T! DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK-” “NO!” “OKAY SO STAY SEATED!” The nurse and Kuroo argue back and forth. The nurse quickly pushes Kuroo over to Kenma and then rolls her eyes. Kenma looks at Kuroo then turns, and giggles.

“H-hey! What’s funny!?” Kuroo says while getting flustered. “” Nothing tehee..” Kenma says while looking down. Kuroo leans forward and lifts Kenma’s chin with his index finger. “Your strong Kenma. I know you can do it.” Kuroo says softly. “But-” “Kenma….it’s fine.” Kuroo says while letting go of Kenma’s chin and grabbing his hand. 

I hate it here.


	23. I miss the dead stars

Kenma looks up at Kuroo then gets teary eyed. Kuroo squeezes his hand. “It’s okay Kenma-Kat.” Kuroo says while wiping Kenma's eye with his other hand’s thumb. Kenma turns to the doctor and slightly nods. The doctor wipes Kenma’s arm with a cold wipe then grabs the needle. Kenma starts to shake and Kuroo squeezes his hand again letting him know that he’s there. Kenma looks at Kuroo in the eyes expressionless and pale as the doctor inserts the needle into his arm.

“Fu-...” Kenma says before his eyes slowly close and he falls over to his side. “K-KENMA!” Kuroo panics. “KUROO!” The nurse yells from the other side of the room. The nurse pulls Kuroo’s shoulders to the back of the wheelchair. “KENMA?! KUROO?!” Kuroo’s mom yells from the other side of the door. “He’s fine! They're fine!” The doctor says while lifting Kenma upright again. “He’s fine, he just fainted. He must not be a big fan of needles.” The doctor says while placing a bandaid over the area he injected the needle. Kuroo relaxes a little and sighs. “Okay.” The nurse shakes her head and turns Kuroo toward the door. Kenma slowly wakes up and looks at Kuroo as he exits the room. “W-wait. Can I talk to Kuroo really quickly…?” Kenma asks. “Well, maybe later. I have to do some scans and x-rays on your body.” The doctor says while flipping through some papers. “But-” Kenma says before the nurse wheel’s Kuroo out the door. 

Kenma lays back and just closes his eyes before he feels a light tap on his shoulder. “Come on. Let me help you into the chair.” The doctor says while lifting Kenma and putting him into the wheelchair. Kenma gets wheeled into a big room with a big white light and a bed in the middle of the room. The doctors lay Kenma onto the bed and scan his body and do x-rays. The doctor tells Kuroo’s parents about Kenmas current condition and what needs to be done for a fast healing process. “He should be fine to go with you on Friday.” The doctor says while helping a nurse helps Kenma into the wheelchair. “Okay thank you!” Kuroo’s mom and dad say while smiling at Kenma before exiting the room.

Once Kenma reaches his room again and is placed into bed he immediately thinks about Kuroo and Hinata. “I have to see them.” He thinks. A nurse tells Kenma to get some rest and leaves the room. Kenma slowly gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and sees Kuroo on the other side of it holding a lot of familiar items. “H….hey.” Kenma says while stepping back and opening the door. He closes the door once Kuroo fully enters and watches as Kuroo drops all of the items on the bed. “Come here.” Kuroo says with his arms out. Kenma’s heart skips a beat and he blushes. “Uhm…” Kenma says while looking down before he feels Kuroo’s strong grip pull him over to the bed and into a big bear hug. “I know I may have told you this...but I can’t lose you Kenma, and what you did makes you a hero. I’m so glad we get to live on together, and I’m so glad you're here….” Kuroo whispers while holding Kenma tight. Kenma hugs him back even tighter. “I know I've said this many times also but...thank you Kuroo.” Kuroo and Kenma hug each other for a little while longer before they both let go. 

Kenma slowly leans back and feels the pile of stuff underneath him. “What’s all of this...wait this is my stuff.” Kenma says while picking up his Nintendo Switch. Kenma looks over to see a big teddy, a picture frame, a video game, and a new phone all stacked on each other in that order. Kenma picks up the phone and examines it. “What happened to my phone-” Kenma asks. “It got damaged when you fell, so my parents got you a new one.” Kuroo says with a little smile. “They didn’t have to...really…” Kenma says while turning it on. “Well, that’s what parents are for.” Kuroo says while giggling a little. “What do you mean by that..?” Kenma asks. Kuroo takes off his grey hoodie and places it on Kenma’s head.” My parents are going to take care of you until you go to college.” Kuroo says with a smile. Kenma’s eyes water. “R-REALLY!” Kenma yells. Before Kuroo says anything he tackles Kuroo down on the bed and hugs him. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Kenma repeats. 

“Now put that hoodie on.” Kuroo says with a smirk. Kenma looks at him with a little confusion before he picks up the hoodie to put it on but a small box falls out of the pocket of the hoodie. “Ooouuu what’s that..??” Kuroo says with an ironic tone. Kenma smiles at him and opens the box. Kenma stares at two shiny silver rings, one bigger, one smaller. “Promise I’m not proposing-” “Kuroo....I love it.” Kenma says while staring at the rings. Kuroo looks at Kenma and gently turns his face to his. Kuroo places his forehead against Kenma’s and grabs Kenmaa's left hand. “To the best gamer in the world!” Kuroo says with a giggle while placing the smaller ring on Kenmas ring finger. “To the person who saved me.” Kenma says softly while placing the bigger ring on Kuroo’s finger. “PACK IT UP HIKARU AND KAORU!” Bokuto yells while entering the room with more of Kenma’s items. 

I miss the dead stars


	24. How can a star be so bright

Kenma jumps back and re-adjust himself in bed. “SO WHAT’S HAPPENING IN HERE LOVE BIRDS!?” Bokuto yells while putting down Kenma’s huge bag beside his bed. Kuroo and Kenma stay silent and blush while facing away from each other. Bokuto stands up and sees what’s happening. “HMMMM LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO HAD-” Bokuto says before he looks at Kenma’s hand, then Kuroo’s. “Wa….W...WAIT- ARE YOU ENGAGED?!” Bokuto yells while dropping the rest of Kenma’s bags. “N-NO!” Kenma yells while throwing the blanket over his head. “SHUT UP BOKUTO!” Kuroo yells while being very flustered. “YOUR ENGAGEDDDDD I’M TELLING YOUR PARENTS!” Bokuto jokingly teases while slowly skipping out the room. Kuroo quickly gets up and grabs Bokuto’s arm. “W-we aren’t engaged you dumbass!” Kuroo says while looking down flustered. Kenma still under his blanket hugs his knees in embarrassment. “Why the rings-” Bokuto says before Kenma tears away the blanket and looks at Bokuto. 

“Kenma?” Both Kuroo and Bokuto speak at the same time. Kenma leans over to his bag hoping to find what he was looking for, and he did. “H-HERE!” Kenma yells while attempting to change the subject. Kenma holds out a Star Wars game. Bokuto stares at the game in awe. “IS THAT FOR ME?!” Bokuto yells while jumping in excitement. “YES, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! NOW TAKE IT AND LEAVE PLEASE!” Kenma yells while still being flustered. Bokuto happily takes the game and holds it against his face while crying. “I LOVE YOU DUDE...I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHH” Bokuto yells while his voice fades as he walks away as he leaves the room. Kuroo and Kenma stare at the door as Bokuto’s fast footsteps and happy yells fade down the hallway. Then, at the same time, Kuroo and Kenma look at each other, then immediately look away blushing heavily. “Damn it Kenma!” Kuroo says while getting up. ‘What?” Kenma says softly. Kuroo grabs Kenma’s new phone aggressively, and puts his phone number in it. Kenma stares at Kuroo in confusion before Kuroo slams his phone on the bed, and quickly exits the room. 

“What….did I mess something up again?” Kenma says while his face starts to heat up. “DAMMIT!” Kenma says before he hears his new phone ring. 

Kuroo: I HAD TO LEAVE BECAUSE- JUST BECAUSE! 

A message from Kuroo reads. Kenma reads the message and then tears pour down his face, but tears of happiness and relief. Kenma opens the message and sends Kuroo a picture of him smiling with tears on his face. 

Kuroo: Noooo. Why are you crying :c I’m sorry if I scared you. Here, I’ll stop by ONE MORE TIME to give you something.

Kuroo’s message reads. Kenma sighs and lays back into his pillow, closes his eyes and smiles. A minute later, he hears a knock at his door, and Kuroo comes in with Kenma’s hand-held gaming console and it’s charger. Kuroo looks down at the ground, places the items beside Kenma on his bed, then quickly looks up at him. Kuroo smiles and his face turns red, so he quickly exits the room again. Kenma grabs the small gaming console and turns it on. A second later he hears his ding again.

Kuroo: BOKUTO LEFT IT IN MY ROOM TO GIVE IT TO YOU SO YEAH! I CAN’T KEEP GOING TO YOUR ROOM LIKE ALWAYS SO YOU CAN FACETIME ME OR WHATEVER OKAY???

Kenma laughs at the message imagining Kuroo’s face while typing it.

Kenma: Kuroo, I can hear your voice through the screen while you typed this. Seems like you were screaming…and you were embarrassed...am I right?

Kenma types while teasing Kuroo a bit. 

Kuroo: NO! I MEAN UH...yes I’m scream-typing. Uh sorry hehe :)

Kenma reads the message and laughs.  
Kenma: Thank you for bringing my game stuff. Can you send me the numbers of people you think I will need…? I don’t remember anyone’s number other than yours by heart. 

Kuroo: Oh yeah ofc  
*inserts screenshots of numbers from his contacts*

Kenma: Who is cake with a peach emoji on your phone…? 

Kuroo: OH UH… THAT’S BOKUTO…

Kenma: Oh uhm...okay…

Kenma types but giggles while typing it. 

Kenma: Thanks. I got all the numbers saved...Wanna facetime now?

Kuroo: Sure!

Kenma facetimes Kuroo and as soons as he picks up he placed his phone on the bed, to make it face the ceiling and he grabs his game to play it. 

“Hey Ken- Oh so not different right.” Kuroo says while looking at the hospital ceiling on his phone. 

“I haven’t played in two days...I’m sorry.” Kenma says while waiting for his game to load. 

“If you're going to play then why facetime me?” Kuroo asks. 

“Maybe because I like your presence…” Kenma says shyly. 

“At least put the phone where I can see you-” Kuroo says. 

Kenma quickly repositions his phone. 

How can a star be so bright


	25. The bridge of the song

Kuroo grabs his computer that was at the foot of his bed and plays a movie off of netflix. Both Kenma and Kuroo do their normal things for a while before Kuroo pauses the movie he was watching and says something. 

“Everyone was so worried about you Kenma.” Kuroo says softly but seriously as he grabs his pillow. “I’m sorry...I couldn’t take that feeling of knowing that I killed someone... But I still hurt Hinata, I don’t even know if he’ll survive.” Kenma says while putting his game aside and laying his head back on his pillow. “Kenma...sometimes I wish you would see you through my eyes. I know I keep bringing this up...but I want you to know how freaking amazing you are. You saved a life Kenma. Not only did you do that, but you saved mine, and even threw yourself off the bridge, willing to die to save him. You are so amazing Kenma. I don’t want to keep bringing this up Kenma, but you're literally risking your life shows that you show little care about your own. You are so worth it Kenma. I know you may not see it, but I do. So please Kenma, live for me. Keep living until tomorrow Kenma.” Kuroo says with a little smile. A tear rolls down Kenma’s face and he quickly wipes it and grabs the big old teddy bear beside him that Kuroo left in his room. Kenme wraps his arms around it and hugs it. “Kuroo. You are my hero. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would be here... So for the millionth time...thank you, you dork.” Kenma says while squeezing the teddy bear and smiling at Kuroo. 

“You have climbed so many mountains in your life Kenma. Each mountain had a peak in which you overcame. But this obstacle that you came across was the biggest mountain you've come too. You wanted to stop climbing...but you got saved. Kenma, remember the mountain isn’t endless. There’s a top to the mountain. The problem doesn’t happen forever unless you decide to stop climbing. Please keep climbing. I’ll be by your side to save you from falling off the mountainside every time. I promise. Trust me. We can get to the top, I promise once you get to the top, the rest of the way down you can rest as much as you want” 

The bridge of the song


	26. Our galaxy, our star

Kenma smiles and takes in each word, pause, stutter, breath, and emotion in the moment making sure that he locks Kuroo’s words in his mind. 

“Together.” Kuroo says with a smile and holds his fist up in front of the screen. 

“Together.” Kenma says while bumping the paw of the teddy bear against the phone. 

“I missed this Kenma. Our talks. You getting annoyed when I would go into such a depth of a conversation which wasn’t worth going into depth.” Kuroo says with a small laugh. Kenma stares at the phone screen smiling. “I did too. I think I just lost myself. I was closed off. Scared of what would happen when I opened up. But you know, it isn’t so bad when you get things out.” Kenma says while putting his face into the teddy bear. 

“Yeah…uh..Kenma?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you remember when...like before all that happened when you were in my lap and we were talking..?” 

“Yeah kind of. Be more specific.” 

“Uh...when we were trying to figure out how we felt...about each other.” 

“I guess. Why?” 

Kuroo covers his face from Kenma being a little clueless. 

“Let’s sneak out again.” Kuroo says while getting out of his bed. 

“Kuroo we can’t-” 

“We never got to stargaze properly.” 

“But-” 

“I have an idea. You stay in your room.” Kuroo says while hanging up. Kenma stares at his phone in confusion and then places it face up on the bed. Kenma stares at the clock, and a couple of minutes later Kuroo shows up with blankets, candles, and a familiar picture frame. 

“Kuroo-” Kenma says before Kuroo shushes him by placing his thumb on his bottom lip. 

Kuroo then takes a deep breath and looks Kenma in the eyes. Kuroo stares down Kenma’s golden eyes, and Kenma fights the urge to look away. “Your face is red.” Kuroo says.

“On September 24th I asked you if I said I loved you, even more than a friend, would you say I love you back...and you asked if I still hated you. But Kuroo, I never hated you. Never. I just, get mad and I love Kuroo, I love so much, I love-” 

Kenma says before Kuroo pulls Kenma into his arms wearing his big black hoodie. The scent of Kuroo’s hoodie makes Kenma remember the smell of the outdoors as Kenma walks with Kuroo down the narrow sidewalk as the soft music blows through the wind gently passing through his hair and hitting his ears. The smell of Kuroo’s room which smelled like pencils mixed with a clean scent. The smell of Kuroo himself, the faint smell of the Dove Men's body wash he used that imprinted on the black hoodie Kuroo always put on as comfort. Kenma never knew the hoodie which Kuroo wore almost every day would make him feel at home. 

Our galaxy, our star.


	27. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be here soon!!

Kuroo feels Kenma clench his hands against his back and feels the small hiccups coming from his left shoulder where Kenma’s head is rested. Kenma softly cries and Kuroo does nothing but hold Kenma the closest he’s ever held him. Kuroo wraps his arm around the back of his neck and Kenma does the same. They squeeze each other in the dim room in which only the faint light from the setting sun shined through the shutters that made them both visible. Kuroo closes his eyes and feels as each minute passing, Kenma’s cries and heartbeat both slow down. 

“I love you too.” Kuroo says while gently pushing Kenma’s shoulder’s back.  
There was a long pause and an awkward silence so Kuroo turned to the items he bought with him in the room. 

“What’s all of this again?” Kenma says while trying not to freak out about what Kuroo said. 

“Stargazing.” Kuroo says while pushing open the window which allows a big gust of cold air to fill the room. 

“H u h?” Kenma says. 

Kuroo lays the big blanket across the open window seal. He then lights a coconut candle along with a vanilla candle, and places each of the candles on one side of the window seal. “Kuroo...we are so high up from the ground. What if we fall-” “We aren’t going to fall. I promise.” Kuroo says while walking over to Kenma. He pulls the thin blanket which covers Kenma’s body over Kenma’s shoulders, and gently helps Kenma out of the bed. Kenma slowly follows Kuroo’s lead as he’s led to the big open window with a pretty big window seal. Kuroo lift’s Kenma bridal style and places him on the big white window seal. Kenma gets shivers as the cool autumn air gently hits his body. 

The sun finally had sunk behind the horizon before Kuroo and Kenma got comfortable. Kuroo opens his legs and pulls Kenma in between them so that he can hold Kenma from behind. Kenma and Kuroo’s feet freely dangle over the window seal and they both look up at the night sky to see the black background with millions of white specs all across the night's canvas. Kuroo tightens his grip around Kenma’s waist and places his chin on his shoulder. “I’m not leaving you Kenma.” He says while pressing his cheek against Kenma’s. The feeling of water running down against Kenma’s left cheek hits Kuroo and Kuroo pulls back and looks at Kenma’s messy hair. “I've never seen your hair this messy Kit Kat.” Kuroo says. Kuroo knew Kenma hated that name so Kenma turned a little and side eye’s Kuroo. “So? Fix it.” Kenma says while blushing a bit. Kuroo runs his fingers along Kenma’s forehead to pull back any remaining hairs that may have been in his face and pulls it all back into a ponytail. He gathers all the hair into his left hand, and uses his right hand’s thumb to stroke the right side of Kenma’s face to remove the tears that may have fallen. Kuroo feels a smile form on Kenma's face as he wipes the lower part of his cheek with his thumb.

Kuroo glides his hand up Kenma’s face and into the back of his head and Kuroo splits Kenma’s hair in half.

“Please don’t make me look stupid Kuroo-”

“I'm not! I know what I’m doing… I think-” Kuroo says while mumbling a little. 

Stargazing


End file.
